The present invention relates to an article of wearing apparel, which is suitable for controlling body perspiration and eliminating the problems associated therewith cited hereinafter.
An inconvenience, and in some instances a problem, which accompanies the participation by individuals in any form of vigorous physical exercise is how to cope with or control the perspiration which results therefrom. For example, when jogging, playing tennis, basketball or some other athletic sport, the perspiration which results from such more or less vigorous activity can cause a variety of problems ranging from inability to securely grasp the racket or ball due to sweaty palms, irritation to the eyes as a result of sweat from the brow flowing into them, to the formation of blisters on the soles and heels of the feet due to the abrasive action of wet socks constantly rubbing against the aforementioned areas of the foot during movement.
The ordinary sweatbands found on the market today for the most part consist of tubular sections of moisture-absorbent material, such as terry cloth, which absorbs the perspiration from the body. Once the saturation point of the moisture-absorbent material is reached, the moisture will then flow from the sweat bands onto the body as if it were not there.